Frozen Fire-Chapter 9
Frozen Fire-Chapter 9 The sounds of our weapons tore through the silent night. Since we were so close to camp, I was afraid that someone might notice us fighting, luckily no one did. Lucian was using his typical tactics, swiping at me feet trying to incap me. Fortunately, I knew all his tricks, problems is, he knows all of mine. I jumped to avoid his swipe and swung at him with my scythe. He stepped back to dodge it and thrusted with his staff, the spike at the end of his staff caught me right in the shoulder joint. I resisted the urge to shout in pain. Then he raised his staff for an over-head strike, I raised my scythe to block it, unfortunately his staff broke the wooden handle of my scythe. Lesson Learned: When Metal meet Wood, Metal wins. He swung his staff at me again, attempting to knock my head off. I ducked as his strike went over my head and I sent the broken woodle handle straight into the left side of his stomach. He screamed and stepped back, as I got ready to plunge the broken part of my scythe with the blade into his chest when the dug his talon into the wound he made into my shoulder. I stepped back. Both of stop fighting to catch our breath. This was a typical between for us, we would strike at each other like crazy then would pause for a while to catch our breath then continue again. The only difference now was since we were both marked, we were now immortal till the sun rising. I could still kill him because of my powers over death, but Lucian wasn't an easy opponent. So basically the three outcomes of the fight were, Me killing him, Me dying from over using my powers or us fighting until the sun comes up when it would be a wild west shoot-out to kill each other. I twisted the ring on my finger three times before saying "Hope" then it expanded into a curved silver sword that glowed in the moonlight. I was at a serious disadvantage when it came to the reach of our weapons, my sword was barely the length from my fingers to my elbow, while his staff on the other hand was longer than he was. Still I had the upper hand when it came to mobility. Lucian pulled out the broken handle out of his stomach and charged at me and our battle started again. He swung his staff at me, I side-stepped to avoid his attack but he anticipated it. He grabbed my left wing and pulled, pulling me towards him as well. Then he swung his staff at my right wing. I heard a loud snap sound being made as the Metal connected with the bones of my wings, immediately my back exploded with pain. Another lesson learned: When Metal meets Bones, Metal wins yet again. I tried standing up. Not something easy to do. Lucian smiled at my agony, I had to gain some ground or esle I'm dead. He charged at me again, I ducked and elbowed him straight in the chest. He staggered back but then quickly reached out to dig his talons into my shoulder again. Before he could do it, I dug my own nails into the wound I made into the left side of his stomach. He stepped back. Then I stepped on his foot hard, making him grab his foot in pain. Then I took out the shotgun, aimed the gun-barrel at his face and pulled the trigger. The shotgun blast lit up the night and tore through it's silence. Lucian kneeled, his hand was over his face, his face was bleeding. I wondered why his head didn't get blown off, then I realised what happened. He was wearing metal bracers on his arms, he used it to block most of the blast of the shotgun blast. He looked at me, I almost threw up, he was grinning like a madman with his bloodly face, I watched as the wounds heal. I raised my sword to give out the final strike, when his face changed. Straight blonde hair, grey eyes. His face was now Dellilah's face. I stepped back in horror. He smiled using Dellilah's face. It was creepy. "What's wrong Christopher?" He also spoke in Dellilah's voice. I could make myself strike at him, I just stood there frozen. He took the chance to swing his staff at me and it connected with my gut. I fell back and landed on my already broken wing. "Aww, poor you. Here let me kiss your wounds better." Then smiled wickedly. Lucian was a shape-changer, that explained many things, like when I met him at camp three years ago, he changed himself to a younger version of himself to trick me. "This ability is pretty useful you know? Especially when I'm dealing with weak ''mortals ''like you, so easy to manipulate." He said mortals like he was something above them, something stronger, when in fact he was just like us. He picked up the broken part of my scythe and raised it. "I know I can't kill you now, but enough blood loss and it won't matter when the sun comes up, you'd still be dead." He raised the blade and attempted to stab me with it. That's when I tackled him. I've should've felt sad or guility for attack, but all I felt was rage. Lucian fell on his butt. "Oww, why did you attack me Christopher?" He said pleadingly, with Delliah's voice. I punched him square in the face. "Oww!" For a moment, his voice was his again, then his voice changed to Dellilah's again. "Christopher please, it hurts." "Dellilah's dead, any action you use with her face only fuels my rage!" I exclaimed then I grabbed the collar of his shirt and flung him at the nearest tree. He made a loud yelp as he hit the tree. I picked up my sword and aimed it straight at his chest. I didn't look at his face to avoid hesitation. "Christopher.." His voice changed, because of the change, I was forced to look up because I recognised the voice. The face and voice of my adoptive mother, Jennifer Scotts. "You wouldn't hurt me would you? Your own mother?" His voice was full of pain and so were his eyes. I hesitated, but eventually I plunged the sword straight in his chest. I stepped away from his corpse. I fell to my knees and elbows. For the first time since being marked, I felt remorse, not for Lucian but for the people who had died protecting me. Worst of all, I had killed Lucian while he had the face of my mother... Frozen Fire Main Page <-----PreviousChapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 10|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 10:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page